clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Executive SkyCharter
Millennium Executive SkyCharter is a charter airline based in Gemini. It is the largest charter airline in the United States of Antarctica. Former in 2000 as the first airline of Millennium Air Group. It is the sister airline of Millennium Transcontinental SkyCargo, Millenium Captio, Millenium CityFlyer and Millenium SkyWays. It has a 36 fleet, making it the largest charter airline in Antarctica. History In 1995, the Colonial Antarctica government planned to fund a private charter airline for the King and his officials. They bought 8 Assault Falcon 2000 and 4 McDonnell Dougza MD-11. They named the airline Colonial Kings. However problems with the colonies forced and financial problems caused the airline to be cancelled. The airline was bought by a private bidder, who founded Colonial AirCharter and renamed the airline Antarctica Chart Airlines. The airline expanded, buying 14 new Pontrier Global Express and 6 McDonnell Dougza MD-11. During the Colonial Antarctica revolution, the airline was used by the revolutionists as a paratroop carrier and VIP transporter. All of it's Assault Falcon 2000s were destroyed, while carrying VIPs to the liberated Newton Town. Two McDonnell Dougza MD-11s were shot down as well, while carrying supplies to the frontline. The Revolutionists soon realised the dangers of using an airline as an airforce and the owner became bankrupt since the war was keeping everyone occupied. The owning company became dormant and so did the airline. However, revivial soon came. The former owner teamed up with Millenium Air Group. In 2000, they launched Millenium Executive SkyCharter, along with Millennium Transcontinental SkyCargo and Millennium SkyWays, from their hub at Gemini International Airport. They ran charter services, south to north, to it's focus cities at Polaris Their first flights using business jets leased from other charter airlines, for paying customers to see the fireworks 'up high in the sky'. Afterwards, they had enough money to buy 16 Pontrier Dash 8 Q200 Also, two new Snowing 777-200s came into service, to replace the shot down McDonnell Douzas MD-11s. For the time being, this would be the last buyings. Business was running smoothly. In 2002, the airline expanded it's hub, starting a hub from New Club Penguin International Airport and and two focus cities at Frostborough International Airport and Stevie Falcon International Airport. Polaris focus city flights ended, although Millenium started up a regional airline, Millenium Captio, with permisision from Sancho Monte Captio of course. These hubs bought great success. In 2004, Millenium SkyWay had 16 unused McDonnell Douzas MD-11s. Half went to Millenium Executive SkyCharter, while the rest were sent to Millennium Transcontinental SkyCargo. This expanded the charter airlines service. In 2006, after the Pontrier Global Flyer 5000 record was set, all Pontrier Global Express were replaced by the new Global Flyer 5000. In the same year, 16 Snowing 757-200Ms were ordered. In 2007, to replace the Pontrier DHC-8-300A, 14 Labraer E-195s were bought. Fleet *McDonnell Douzas MD-11 (12) (international long haul) *Snowing 777-200 (2) (international long haul) *Pontrier Global Flyer 5000 (14) (long and short/medium haul) *Snowing 757-200M (16) (international short/medium haul) *Labraer E-195 (14) (domestic/international short/medium haul) Retired *Assault Falcon 2000 (8) *Pontrier Global Express (14) Possible orders Millennium Executive SkyCharter is considering on replacing it's outdated McDonnell Douzas MD-11. This is widely controversial, since regular charter airline flyers see the MD-11 as the symbol of Millennium Excutive SkyCharter. Another option is not to retire it but still buy some new aircraft. Millenium SkyWays is considering leasing 2 Snowing 777-300s or 4 Airhail A340. Currently, replacing aircraft isn't the airlines priority. Category:Airlines